Switzerland
Switzerland is the anthropomorphic representation of The Swiss Confederation. He is forcefully neutral when it comes to international conflicts, but is often the first to go to the aid of others. He has a large array of guns as well as an explosive temper, a combination no one wants to mess with. Canon history Switzerland was "born" when the Swiss Confederation was founded August 1st, 1291. Even in these very early years, he was independent and strong, able to defeat older countries than himself. However, despite his independence, he was still a part of the Holy Roman Empire, and it was then that he and Austria developed a very close relationship that, nowadays, Switzerland would deny having ever happened. Because Austria is a dick. And Switzerland doesn't care about him. At all. Never. Around this time, he'd developed a reputation for invincibility, but this phase of history ended with his defeat at the hands of France and North Italy in 1515. France. And North Italy. Yeah, Switzerland's thoughts exactly. Shortly after, Switzerland's boss, also named Zwingli, was kind of retarded and put into effect a protestant reformation that effectively created a rift between the protestant and catholic Swiss peeps, leaving Switzerland to deal with fighting between his own people. Despite this and his withdrawal otherwise from fighting on his own, he acted as a mercenary for other countries and his reputation for strength was very much intact. He brought Austria up as his little brother figure to be a strong fighter as well, but ended up just a little bit... disappointed. After the end of the Thirty Years' War in 1648, Switzerland was recognized as his own, very neutral country, the start of what may be considered the most glorious love affair between country and neutrality. However, not all was well; Zwingli's (not the country's, the dude's) retardedness continued to affect the Swiss people, and the religious infighting continued for the better part of the 17th century. Combine that with a financial crisis and you've got yourself some headaches ahead. France and his boss, Napoleon, thought it'd be pretty awesome to take advantage of all that, and decided to conquer Switzerland. Successfully. ...Switz wasn't very happy about it, even though it fixed his government up good and put an end to the fighting cantons (the states that had been separated by Zwingli). It didn't last very long, though; Austria and Russia invaded French Switzerland (the Helvetic Republic) and Switzerland just fucking let it happen rather than be associated with France at all. When France saw this, he was like, "Well, goddamn," and pretty much left Switzerland to his own devices. His full independence was solidified by the Congress of Vienna in 1815; the Congress also gave him a bit more land, and Switzerland's borders haven't changed since. Predictably, not long after his reestablishment as an independent nation, his cantons decided to go for religious civil war again; this time, the Catholics trying to separate from the rest of the state. This war, the Sonderbundskrieg, was a major psychological impact on Switzerland and his people. It had the opposite effect of actually bringing the people and the cantons together, and a constitution was drawn up--one that happened to inspire the American constitution soon after. The World Wars left Switzerland's neutrality very much intact. He was never invaded in either, despite his close proximity to both Italy and Germany and his clearly expressed disapproval of the Third Reich. His own strength from ancient times had not diminished, and any attempt at an attack was quickly dealt with. It was during the first World War that Switzerland adopted Liechtenstein, a troubled young country who he raised as his sister. Their relationship ended up not at all unlike his old one with Austria, although Switzerland tries his best to disregard that. He raised her very well, though, unlike that prick Austria: Liechtenstein could be considered even more neutral than Switzerland himself, although less violently so. Entranceway history Switzerland arrived in Wonderland soon before Alice's trial with a literal "bang"; or, rather, some Swiss diplomacy. His neutrality was being compromised, and he wanted justice, dammit! Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be grouped in with Austria, Hungary, and Prussia by Wonderland, and hell if that didn't feel insulting. However, after attending Alice's trial, Switzerland became possibly the single most active person within the mansion when it comes to looking for an escape. Because of this, Germany was able to convince him to become temporarily allied with the other nations in the mansion. Despite the fact that he had to put his neutrality on hold, he was able to see that would be the best way to escape. Much to Switzerland's worry, however, Liechtenstein arrived in Wonderland soon after, and, because of this, he stayed on the original side of the mansion while a group of nations and other allies made their move to the mirror side to take out the Queen. However, Liechtenstein was quickly taken by Mirror Germany, and Switzerland, once threatened with harm coming to his beloved sister, was easily dispatched. Hungary, meanwhile, enjoyed a show of Switzerland and Austria tied up in a closet, pressed against one another in ways that Switzerland would rather shoot himself than remember. Meanwhile, Liechtenstein was engaging in a worrying relationship with Othello, who she allowed to be her temporary prince. Switzerland, naturally, doesn't approve, and is increasingly hanging over their shoulders to ensure that Othello is not actively using Liechtenstein for his own gains. On the crackier side of things, Japan wished Switzerland into a dress during the wish event, sending him on an embarrassed rampage. However, as Prussia did not go through the door during Coraline's Other World event, he invaded and took over the mansion's kitchen in a hungry stupor. Due to the amount of stupidity and warring it caused, Switzerland broke off his alliance with the other nations prematurely and reverted back to comfortable neutrality. Unfortunately, this regained neutrality was quickly compromised once again during Russia's Soviet Wonderland event. Conveniently for Switzerland, adamant denial and a bit of vodka were enough to convince himself that nothing of the sort happened, and that he and his sister were the only non-Communists in the entirety of Wonderland. After that event, though, Hungary was hellbent on taking her revenge on Russia. Switzerland wrote an essay at her on why that was a bad idea and may have effectively calmed her down. He's not sure yet; we'll see. Relationships *Austria: Switzerland brought him up and was understandably disappointed. Austria is responsible for all ailments in the world. Austria sucks. *Hungary: Austria's accomplice. She often engages in blackmail and slander. Hungary sucks. *Prussia: Stuck in the 1800s. The reason Switzerland was hesitant to engage in an all-country alliance and also the reason he broke it off. Not to mention the fact that he likes to pick on Liechtenstein. Prussia sucks. *America: Moronic country that can't write its own constitutions or spell Switzerland's name. America sucks. *Othello: Pointy-chinned demon prince of Hell (not an exaggeration, sadly enough) that is attempting to court Switzerland's sister. Othello sucks. *Japan: Pretends to be a somewhat intelligent nation and then turns around and is a warped pervert. Japan sucks. *Poland: Moronically flamboyant country that doesn't know what logic is. Poland sucks. *England: Leaves Switzerland well enough alone that he doesn't completely hate the guy. On the other hand, America is entirely his fault, therefore... England sucks. *Germany: Prussia's second half and the part where the brain is located. Tolerable company. *Russia: Despite Russia's wishes to make the world one with him, Switzerland is unaware of the fact that he and his sister are secretly included in the phrase "the world". However, Switzerland has taken care of a lot of mediation for Russia in the past, and, therefore, has an unlikely... ... ..."friendship" with Russia. Tolerable company. *Greece: Switzerland has long supported Greece, and helped during his occupation in World War II. Also, he's not completely stupid. Tolerable company. *Liechtenstein: Switzerland's adopted little sister. She is adorable and ladylike and perfect in every way. She made his frilly pink pajamas. External links *Hetalia Wiki *Logs Category:Characters Category:Axis Powers Hetalia